A method for repairing a locally damaged, dented surface of a wall as well as a wall comprising such a locally repaired surface.
The invention relates to a method for repairing a locally damaged, dented surface of a wall, which wall is provided with a relief, whereby the dented surface is filled with a filler after which a relief is framed in the filler.
The invention furthermore relates to a wall comprising such a locally repaired surface.
Such a method has been described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,001 whereby a relief is formed in the filler by pressing a graining paper with a texture in the filler.
With this method the relief on the repaired damaged surface is only an approximation of the original relief.